Fred-104
Frederic-104, oftentimes shortened to Fred-104, is a SPARTAN-II Commando and is one of the few surviving SPARTAN-IIs. Historically, Frederic-104 has held the highest rank among any of the active SPARTAN-IIs except for Kurt-051. He has been known to become greatly affected by his injured teammates. He has also had a close working relationship with John-117. During the final three months of the Human-Covenant war, Fred was active in the Forerunner shield world installation (Now, UNSC Research Station Trevelyan) at the core of the former planet Onyx .He was retrieved by Kilo Five in February 2553, along with fellow Spartans Kelly-087 and Linda-058 and the SPARTAN-III Petty Officers Tom, Lucy and Team Saber. Biography Early Childhood He was abducted from his home in 2517 at age six after he was observed by Dr. Catherine Halsey and marked as a possible exceptional soldier. He was trained with the other Spartans at Reach by Déjà and Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez but was never mentioned until the Spartans' mission to the Military Wilderness Training Preserve. SPARTAN-II Program During his training, Frederic quickly proved himself to be considered one of the program's top candidates. Both Dr. Halsey and Chief Mendez identified him as one of four emerging leaders within the Spartan-II group, along with Kurt-051, Jerome-092, and John-117. Early Career : Main article: Raid on the Third Fleet of Glorious Consequence Fred was part of the Spartans' first mission to Eridanus Secundus to abduct Colonel Robert Watts in 2525. In 2526 Fred, John, Kelly-087, and the rest of Blue Team were sent into the planet of Circinius IV after the initial Covenant attack on Corbulo Academy of Military Science which sparked the Battle of Circinius IV, searching for any survivors. Kelly and Fred facilitated John's extraction with the cadets via a commandeered Pelican dropship. Fred and Kelly are the only two Spartans who have revealed their faces to the surviving cadets. It is probable that he was present at Jericho VII in 2535, but he was never mentioned by name during the engagement. He was also a part of the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV in 2552, designated Blue-Three and part of John's team that destroyed the Covenant forces at Côte d'Azur. In 2544, Fred also participated in an ONI-led operation which required a squad of Spartans (consisting of Solomon-069, Arthur-079, Kelly-087, John-117 and himself) to infiltrate Covenant-controlled space via Booster Frames and recover a stolen package from a Covenant fleet. The Covenant fleet was temporarily unable to enable their slipspace drive due to a stellar magnetic field, providing the Spartans some time to retrieve the package before the Covenant fleet departs. During the course of the operation, Arthur-079 and Solomon-069 were killed by the Covenant. The surviving Spartans then infiltrated the Covenant flagship and got separated as they made their way to the package which was revealed to be Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey‎. The operation was successful with the Spartans escorting the "package" back to the ONI Stealth Ship that deployed them. Reach : Main article: Fall of Reach Fred was on the [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/UNSC_Pillar_of_Autumn UNSC Pillar of Autumn] briefly while it was above Reach, but when the Fall of Reach began, Fred was designated Red-One, leader of the Spartans sent to land on the ground and protect the power generators for the Orbital MAC stations. As his Pelican, Bravo 001, descended to the surface of the planet, it was attacked by Seraphs and dove uncontrollably towards the ground. He ordered his Spartans to jump from the single ship, four of them died in the process, but if they had not jumped they would have all died as Bravo 001 exploded. When the group met up again, they went to ODG Facility A-331 where they met what was left of the nearly destroyed Charlie Company, and received a distress call from Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb. Fred then divided his Spartans into four teams: himself, Kelly-087 and Joshua-029 with Team Alpha went to destroy a nearby Covenant landing zone, while Team Gamma, led by Anton-044 with two other Spartans would rescue Admiral Whitcomb. The third team, Team Delta, led by William-043 and consisting of the wounded Spartans would secure a fall back position at CASTLE Base and the fourth team, Team Beta, consisting of the rest of the Spartans, would defend the ODG Facility. Fred's team successfully destroyed the landing zone using Banshees and Fury Tactical Nukes, however Joshua was killed and the team at the ODG facility appeared to be wiped out by a Covenant plasma bombardment. Fred bitterly thought that he would rather trade 10,000 Covenant lives for that of Joshua's. Fred and Kelly then retreated to the fallback position, which was surrounded by the Covenant. They were forced to commandeer Wraith tanks but they successfully ended up at Team Delta's position thanks to Jackhammer Support from Team Delta. They were then able to enter the base by whistling Oly Oly Oxen Free into the speakers. It turned out that Dr. Halsey was still in the facility. Fred had suffered a torn Achilles tendon, three cracked ribs and moderate contusions in both kidneys while making his way towards CASTLE Base. For a Spartan, these injuries were nothing, so she sent him and William-043 on a supply run. The Spartans received upgrades to their MJOLNIR armor and new weapons, including HE Magnums and Battle Rifles. Under attack from Covenant, the five Spartans and Dr. Halsey were forced to destroy CASTLE Base with Operation: WHITE GLOVE. They found themselves trapped underground in the old mining caverns beneath the base for several days, until they came across a Forerunner installation, where they discovered the Forerunner Crystal artifact. The artifact created a spike in radiation that allowed the Covenant to triangulate their position. They were immediately besieged by a Gravity Lift sending groups of Jackals, Elites and Grunts to their location in the underground base. They then ran into a cavern and blew up the entrance. The Cavern was a dead end and for two days Fred, Kelly, Will and Dr. Halsey were trapped in the cavern as the Covenant tried to dig them out. Operation: FIRST STRIKE : Main article: Operation: FIRST STRIKE Fred, Kelly, Will, and Dr. Halsey were rescued when John-117, Anton-044, and Admiral Whitcomb found them in old titanium mines after finding a Forerunner crystal and took them away to the captured Ascendant Justice. Fred's injuries were finally treated aboard the [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/UNSC_Gettysburg UNSC Gettysburg], which had been fused to the Ascendant Justice. He then took part in an extravehicular mission to repair a plasma conduit on the ship, holding his own against camouflaged Elites as well as the dangerous rampant plasma bolts floating around the Slipspace bubble the ships were trapped in. Fred then accompanied John into Eridanus Secundus a second time when Admiral Whitcomb and Dr. Halsey demanded repairs from the Eridanus Rebels, under the leadership of Governor Jacob Jiles. Fred then manned a station of the Gettysburg when Covenant cruisers appeared in the system. Fred then took part in Operation: FIRST STRIKE along with John-117, Will-043, Linda-058, and Grace-093. He boarded the Unyielding Hierophant with the Spartans and their copy of Cortana, then followed John to the reactors and covered their exit. During the mission Fred became the first known human to kill a brute with his bare hands. Fred then escaped with John, Will, and Linda, (Grace was killed by Jiralhanae using Brute Shots), to the Gettysburg, where they, together with Cortana and Sergeant Johnson, finally returned to Earth. In order to forestall the invasion of Earth, Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb and Lieutenant Elias Haverson lured the Covenant fleet close to the station with a holographic image of a Forerunner relic. The detonation caught almost the entire fleet in the explosion, with all but twelve ships being destroyed in the blast. Onyx : Main article: Battle of Onyx During the Battle of Earth, Fred-104, Linda-058, and Will-043 were sent to defend Earth for two weeks shortly after [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/UNSC_In_Amber_Clad UNSC In Amber Clad]'s journey to Installation 05. The missions given were around the globe, including the Antarctic area, the Yucatan Peninsula and Cuba. Shortly after the last operation in Cuba, Fred was given a transmission from Lord Hood to have his team travel to Onyx to aid Dr. Halsey. He led his team to hijack a Covenant Destroyer and destroyed another one with FENRIS warheads. After narrowly escaping fire from Covenant and Sentinel forces, Fred eventually met up with Kurt-051, with the long-lost friend assuming command of the mission. Shortly before his demise Kurt-051 gave Fred the rank of Lieutenant, Junior Grade and gave him command of the rest of the Onyx operation. Along with Kelly-087, Linda-058 and SPARTAN-III members Ash, Olivia, Mark, Tom and Lucy. The newly-strengthened Blue Team was trapped in the Forerunner Shield World that was Onyx's core. For nearly five days Blue Team, Dr. Halsey and CPO Mendez reconned the Shield World, which Dr. Halsey determined to be the inside of a sphere whose diameter was equivalent to two AUs. They survived on local wildlife and flora while searching for a way outside the sphere. Lucy-B091 was separated from the team on the first day, leading to Fred having to keep a close eye on the arguments between CPO Mendez and Dr. Halsey. Eventually, Lucy returned after finding a local Huragok crew which maintained a Forerunner shipyard and a Normal Space surveillance system. Lucy was able to convince Prone To Drift to set up a comm line to Bravo-6 on Earth. They were answered by Admiral Parangosky who informed that the war had ended and that three months had passed since they went AWOL. With Parangosky's acknowledgement, the Shield World was named UNSC Research Station Trevelyan, in honor of Kurt-051. They were retrieved by Kilo Five, an ONI Special Tasks Group in February 2553 and were taken to Earth, except Dr. Halsey, who was interrogated and imprisoned aboard the UNSC Ivanoff Research Station, orbiting Installation 03. Appearances *''The Unsung War'' Category:Halo Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:UNSC Personnel